Gumdrop
by SuwoCat24
Summary: After Flame Princess broke up with Finn and become the Flame 'Queen'. He decided to quit dating princesses and focus on adventuring. Until a girl falls through his ceiling and cupid aims his arrow it Finn. And little does he know: she's Bubblegum's little sister who gave up being a princess to become an Adventurer! FinnXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, you guys I decided to post one of the stories i'm my stock. I really hope you like it, enjoy! **

* * *

"Man, that Dungeon underneath Hot Dog Princess' house was tops. Look at all this cool junk we scored!" Finn the human exclaimed, as he and his brother Jake the dog exited the hidden door made of land.

"You said it, dude! I got a Shield shaped like a Popsicle!" Jake licked it. "Blech!"

"Dude! Dont just lick stuff!" Finn said.

"Sorry. I haven't eaten yet." Jake said. His stomach grumbled.

"Then let's go home and get some lunch." Finn sang with his computer voice, as he and Jake begin walking in the direction of their home.

* * *

"What're you making?" Finn asked, when the two settled in the house.

"Bacon and eggs. Its brain food... for your brain." Jake said, waving his spatula around.

"Cool. Breakfast lunch. 'Lufast'." Finn said, sitting on the couch and playing B-mo.

"Pretty sure that's called 'brunch'." Jake said.

"What? No way." Finn said. He looked up "Hey... Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"Has that always been up there?" Finn asked.

"What?" He looked up to see hole in their ceiling above their heads.

Jake stretched up to the hole, "Dude, its a portal." Before he could look into it a girl fell through it, the portal closing behind her.

"OW! Glob it!" She yelled, after hitting the ground. She had bright pink skin and pink hair put into a pony tail by a dark pink clip. She had on an almost black, dark gray sleeveless mini dress with a dark pink vest, tights and dark gray knee high boots. She had a pink sword and a white board.

"Whoa, you okay?" Finn asked, helping the girl up, her clothes were kind of torn.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." She said gathering her things and putting it into a pink backpack she had.

"Where did you come from?" Jake asked.

"From that portal... That used to be there." The girl said pointing to the ceiling.

"Where does that portal lead to? You look like you were fighting." Finn said concerned.

"Actually, I was. And that portal leads to another dimension." She said dusting herself off and grabbing her board.

"You're from another dimension!? That's mathmatical!" Finn exclaimed.

"Well, I'm not from there. I was just visiting." she pulled a little ball out of her bag and dropped it on the ground. A portal opened. "Well, its been real. But I gotta book it. Later!" She jumped in and she was gone.

"Well, that was random." Jake said. He turned back to his food on the stove. "My brunch is burning!"

"Hey, Jake?" Finn called, still looking down at the ground where the pink girl disappeared.

"What is it, Finn?" Jake asked, getting worried.

"I think I have a crush... Again."

* * *

**Oh my, Finn is so quick to like a girl. Well plz review and no flaming!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, you guys! I'm glad to see people like my story! So I'm producing another chapter early! And to those people who reviewed this story: **

**Roberto: Thanks! I will!**

**CookiesOnFridays: I'm going to try to make each chapter longer. I love your name btw!**

**Cruxxer: I'm glad you like it so much!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The next day...**

Finn and Jake had just returned from rescuing Slime Princess from the Ice King and were currently on their way to Tree Trunks' house. Finn was deep in thought the entire day and Jake was really starting to get worried.

"Finn, buddy. Are you still thinking about that girl?" Jake asked.

No response.

He wrapped himself around Finn, forcing some attenion out of him. "Jake, what the Hey-Hey?!" Finn yelled.

"Finn, you've been out of it all day. Is this about that girl from yesterday?" Jake asked. The twosome began to walk and talk.

"Yeah. I dont know what to think. I mean- It's like when I first met Flame Princess. But after I messed up with her, I'm not sure I want to go down this road again." Finn said.

"Its best you forget about her, she's a dimension jumper. I dont think we'll ever run into her again." Jake said. He and Finn then fell into a well camoflauged hole.

"Ow... What the- Is this a trap?" Finn asked when he got up.

"Looks like it. But who'd be making a trap out here?" Jake asked.

"Ha ha! I caught something!" A child like voice cheered.

Jake streched himself and Finn out of the deep hole, to see a little boy with white hair with cat ears and tail matching his hair. He was standing at the edge of the well dug hole.

"Huh? You guys aren't some dumb animal! How'd you manage to fall into such a obvious trap?!" he said.

"You're a dumb animal!" Finn said, dramaticaly.

"What're you doing making traps, anyway?" Jake asked, not trusting the cat kid.

"I wanted to test the inteligence of the creatures around here. It looks like you were the only ones to actually fall in. Do you even look where you walk?" he answer.

"Who does that?!" Finn said.

"Nyamo! Nyamo, where are you?" A voice called.

"That voice." Finn said.

"Oh, no!" he said, panicing a bit. Apparently that was his name.

A head popped out of the bushes, "Nyamo! There you are. You know you cant just run off like that."

Nyamo hung his head and turned into a white cat, "I'm sorry." He climbed into the girls arms.

"Hey, you're that girl from yesterday." Finn said.

"Oh, no." Jake mummbled.

"Oh, hello again. Sorry for falling through your house..." The pink haired girl said.

"It's alright." Finn said, sheepishly.

"Um, I never caught your name." Pinkkie said.

"Y-Yeah, Right. My names Finn and this is Jake. We're adventurers." Finn said, gesturing to himself them to Jake.

"Nice to meet you, Finn. My name is Gu- Drop. My name is Drop. I happen to be an adventurer too. What a coinsidence. Then again, I jump between dimensions." Drop said

"That's bananas!" Finn said. "We should go adventuring sometime!"

'Oh, no. This is bad. Finn's gonna fall for her and get hurt again. I can't let that happen!' Jake thought.

Drop laughed, "We should. Actually I'm on a quest of sorts right now. I'm collecting the gems of the Moon Beasts that appear in and between worlds at certain times."

"So, what you were fighting in that portal was a moon beast?" Finn asked. Jake then butted into their conversation.

"Yeah, but it wont appear in this world for a while. So I was going to go visit some places in Ooo in the meantime." Drop said.

"Well, that's great and all, but Finn and I were actually heading to a friend's house. And we dont want to be late! See you some other time. Later!" Jake said, growing to giant size, picked Finn up and walked away.

"Wowzers." Drop said.

Nyamo folded his arms and pouted, "He can shapeshift, too!? Uh... Of course I can do better."

Drop scratched his head affectionately before frowning, "Tood bad they had to leave, though..."

* * *

"Jake, what're you doing?!" Finn yelled.

"This is for you own good." Jake said. 'I screwed up by causing him and Flame Princess to meet. And because of me, he got hurt. I wont let it happen again.'

* * *

**Looks like Jake is getting protective. Thanks for reading! I'd really love it if my humble readers posted theirs thoughts on this fic. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, my lovelies! Another post from yours truly! **

**CookiesOnFridays - Thanks! I was planning on making this a short read story to take a break from my main story. Did i mention that i LOVE ur username! 3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**A week later...**

Finn was still mildly upset with Jake for pulling him away from Drop. In the past week he had yet to actually see her again. Whenever they would talk about about it, Jake would always say: "She's probably gone back to whatever dimension she came from."

Whenever he thought about that it made him sad. He was beginning to accept the fact that he really liked her. And it wasnt like she was a princess, so he had less of a chance of getting his heart broken again... Right...?

**Suddenly...**

_BOOM!_ There was a huge explosion not too far from their house.

"What the, zip? What was that?!" Finn yelled.

"I dont know, man. But it caused a fire at the other end of the forest!" Jake said, look through some binoculars out the window.

"We have to go do something!" Finn yelled, grabbing his sword.

"Right on, brother. Let's go!" Jake said, following Finn out the door.

* * *

**20 minutes earlier...**

Drop was sitting in a tree napping, while Nyamo was pouncing bugs.

_'Hey, you're that girl from yesterday.' Finn said._

_'Oh, hello again. Sorry for falling through your house...'_

_'It's alright.' Finn said, sheepishly._

_'Um, I never caught your name.'_

_'Y-Yeah, Right. My names Finn and this is Jake. We're adventurers.' Finn said, gesturing to himself them to Jake._

_'Nice to meet you, Finn. My name is Gu- Drop. My name is Drop. Actually i'm an adventurer too. But I jump between dimensions as opposed to staying in one place.'_

_'That's bananas!' Finn said. 'We should go adventuring sometime!'_

Drops dream was interrupted by Nyamo yelling.

"Ahhh! I wasn't dreaming about Finn!" She yelled in surprise.

"What?" Nyamo asked.

"Uhh... Nothing! What with all the yelling, Nyamo!" Drop quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, yeah! The other gems are flashing crazy lights!" Nyamo yelled.

"What?! That means the final Moon beast is going to appear soon! Do you know where?!" Drop yelled.

"Right around here! 30 paces that way!" the little catboy pointed out of forest and into a clearing.

"Well, what're we doing here? Let's go!" Drop and Nyamo ran towards the location.

"How long until it appears?" Drop asked.

"Right about... now!" A large red beast that looked like a dragon crossed with a crow with demon wings appeared with a loud roar.

"Holy crow... That is awesomeness!" Drop said. "Too bad we have to take it down."

"Foolish child... Do you truly believe you can... defeat me?" The beast said, through telepathy.

"You can communicate! I never knew there were intelligent Moon beasts!" Nyamo said.

"Moon beast... The name mortals have given us... My name is Gakzarak." The beast said.

"Alright, then... Gakzarak. I'm Drop and I'm gonna complete my collection of moon stones with yours!" Drop said.

"So my comrades have been defeated... I shall avenge them... Have at you!" Gakzarak released a black ball of fire nearly hitting Drop and exploding a patch of trees at the edge of the forest.

"Whoa! This is gonna be a tuffy!" Drop said. She pulled out a sword handle and with a flick of her wrist a pink blade appeared. "Bring it on, Tall, red and mondo-gross!" Drop jumped at him, sword a' swinging.

* * *

**Present...**

Finn and Jake made it to the end of the forest to see a huge red monster fighting someone.

"What is that gripa-grap!?" Finn yelled. That's when he saw her. Her pink hair was in pigtails and she was wearing a short sleeved yellow Turtle neck with pink shorts, pink and yellow striped knee socks, yellow boots and two thick black and purple cuffs on her wrists. She was fighting the monster with her sword and was doing pretty well.

'Oh, come on! What's with this girl? Right when I was getting Finn to forget about her!' Jake thought. "She seems to have this in the bag. Lets go back home." Jake said.

"What? No way, Jake. We cant leave a dame to fight a monster alone!" Finn said.

"You call that a dame? She can fight that thing on her own." Jake said, immediately regretting what he said.

"Your right. She's totally awesome and... math!" Finn said, with a dreamy look in his eyes.

'I'm such a moron! That's exactly the kind of girl Finn would like!' Jake thought.

"You are quite skilled, child." Gakzarak said.

"Well, y'know." She was knocked to the ground.

"But you are far too... inexperienced to defeat me." Gakzarak slammed his tail down. Drop's sword became a shield, blocked his tail and moved out of the way of Gakzarak. Her shield became a staff

"Crumbs! We're gonna have to go drastic, Nyamo! Okay?" Drop said.

"Okay."

Drop held her staff forward and her cuffs glowed.

_**Thou who is far beyond dusk...**_  
_**Thou who's sight is further than infinity...**_  
_**In the name of the eternal beast that once walked the earth...**_  
_**Flood my unworthy hand with your mighty power...**_  
_**That I may smite the fools who dare stand in our way...**_  
_**Let thy strength merge with mine...**_  
_**And deliver the ultimate doom...!**_

Gray clouds began to darken the sky above them and surround Gakzarak, stopping his movement.

"Nyamo! Grab the stone while he cant move!" Drop yelled.

Nyamo grew wings and flew up to the gem on Gakzarak's head, "I almost got it!"

"A little closer, Nyamo! Just a little bit more!" Nyamo reached for the red gem and grabbed it off his forehead and landed into Drop's arms . "There we go. We've got the the last stone!"

"Hmpf... Defeated by a... child... Pathetic..." He then disappeared into darkness.

Drop sighed heavily tired. "Man, that was...awesome..." She immediately fell back on the grass, asleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Peppermint Butler looked out of the window of the castle and saw the dark clouds, recognizing them immediately. "Princess? You might want to see this."

"What is it?" Princess Bubblegum asked, looking out of the window behind him. "WHAT THE NUTS?!"

"It seems Princess Gumdrop has come back to Ooo." Peppermint Butler

"It sure looks that way. Those dark clouds appeared near Finn and Jake's home..." Princess Bubblegum said.

"Are you going to go there?" Peppermint Butler asked.

"She probably doesn't want to see me, but she's my little sister. It my job to watch over her. Even though she's been making it extremely difficult to do that." PB said.

Princess Bubble gum waked away from the window, "I think i'll go see her."

* * *

**Done! Another chapter! BTW That spell is my edited version of the incantation of "Dragon Slave" from "Slayers Revolution." I love Lina!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, Guys! Happy New Year! Was your's special! Mine wasn't LOL! Any way here my first update of the New Year!**

* * *

**Recap:**

Peppermint Butler looked out of the window of the castle and saw the dark clouds,  
recognizing them immediately. "Princess? You might want to see this."

"What is it?" Princess Bubblegum asked, looking out of the window behind him. "WHAT  
THE NUTS?!"

"It seems Princess Gumdrop has come back to Ooo." Peppermint Butler

"It sure looks that way. Those dark clouds appeared near Finn and Jake's home..." Princess  
Bubblegum said.

"Are you going to go there?" Peppermint Butler asked.

"She probably doesn't want to see me but she's my little sister. It my job to watch over her.  
Even though she's been making it extremely difficult to do that." PB said.

Princess Bubble gum waked away from the window, "I think i'll go see her."

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_'I said no, Drop. And that's final.' Princess Bubblegum said, sternly. A 10 year old girl with _  
_pink skin, light pink hair, and a pink and purple dress looked up at the older princess with _  
_angry tears in her eyes._

_'Why not?!'_

_'Because you're a princess. You cant go adventuring. Staying here and helping rule the _  
_kingdom is more important.' Bubblegum said, she was currently working on a new _  
_experiment._

_'What's the point in me being a princess if i'm never gonna rule anything!' Drop yelled._

_'What're you talking about?' Bubblegum said._

_'I heard about you being hundreds of years old! But you still look 18! So i'll never get to _  
_rule! I dont even want to be a princess!' Drop ran out of the lab._

_'Drop! Come back!'_

* * *

**Present:**

Drop snapped awake from her dream with a small gasp.

"Drop, your awake!" Nyamo cried, he happily hugged her.

"Huh? Nyamo?" Drop looked at her surroundings and they were slightly familiar. She was  
in Finn and Jake's house!

"Hey! Drop's awake!" Finn said, climbing down a ladder. Jake followed.

"Finn? Jake? How did I get here?" Drop asked, getting up from the couch.

"After killing the Moon Beast, you fell asleep. I was so worried!" Nyamo said, hugging her  
again.

Drop smiled at warmly at Nyamo, "I'm okay, now. Don't worry." Seeing her smile like that  
made Finn blush. She sat next to her when Jake walked towards Drop.

"You were using black magic back there. Are you a witch?" Jake accused. Drop looked  
dumbfounded.

"Jake?! What the math?!" Finn yelled at his brother.

"How dare you compare Drop to some low down witch?!" Nyamo hissed.

Drop laughed, "It's alright, really. I'm not a witch. A dragon gave me these powers so I.  
Speaking of which, Nyamo. Did we have the Moon stones still?"

Nyamo changed back into a child, got Drop's bag and hopped back up on the couch. "Here  
they are."

"I have so many questions, Drop! What kind of dragon was it? What're those stones for?  
How do you travel between Dimensions?! Where are you from?"

"Woah, Woah! Hold on a second. I cant tell you where I'm from but i can tell you that the  
dragon was the Dimension Dragon Ragnarok. He's the glob of the dimensions outside of  
this one. The stones are called Moon Stones. And if the legend is correct, when they are  
put together they create the ultimate treasure, and i'm not really sure what that is yet.  
I'm able to travel between Dimensions by using this little orb that regenerates when I use  
it." Drop explained.

"She found me in a different dimension!" Nyamo said, happily.

Drop scratched Nyamo's ears, "Yup. Y'know science stuff."

"You like science stuff, too?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I dabble in science. I'm surprised that you're interested, Finn." Drop said.

"I dont know anything about all that science biz. But my friend does." Finn gasped and  
grabbed Drop's hand. "We should take you too meet her."

"Meet who...?" Drop looked down at her hand and blushed. Finn noticed this and pulled  
away quickly, blushing. "The princess of the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum. She's all  
about science!"

Drop's face paled, 'Bubblegum?! How do they know Bubblegum?!'

'Uh-oh.' Nyamo thought.

"Hey, Drop you okay?" Finn asked.

"Oh, yeah... I'm fine." Drop said.

'Why did Bubblegum's name freak her out? Maybe she's a criminal of the Candy Kingdom!'  
Jake thought.

Drop got up immediately, "Well I really have to go now, Finn. I'm sorry I had to go so soon."

"Don't you wanna go see PB?" asked Finn.

"I really cant. Maybe next time." She was about to pull out her Dimension Orb, when  
Jake's arm grew and grabbed her, not hard enough to hurt her but tight enough for her  
not to get away.

"Drop!" Nyamo yelled.

"JAKE! What're you doing!?" Finn yelled.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Drop yelled

"How come you dont want to see Bubblegum?! Is it because your actually a criminal of the  
Candy Kingdom!?" Jake asked.

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?!" Drop asked.

"Jake, put her down!" Finn yelled.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Bubblegum was standing in the doorway. "What the nuts  
is going on in here?!"

"B-Bubblegum?!" Drop said surprised to see her.

"You know Drop, PB?" Finn asked.

"Of course I do! Put her down, Jake!" Bubblegum yelled. He looked surprised and put her down gently.  
Drop's dimension orb fell and rolled onto the floor. Before she could, Bubblegum grabbed  
up the orb. "She's my little sister."

"SISTER?!" Jake and Finn exclaimed.

"Its been a while, hasn't it? Princess Gumdrop."

* * *

**There we go! Done! Bubblegum came to visit Drop and stumbled upon a very tense situation. Jake's being really paranoid due to his protective nature over Finn. And What's Finn gonna say about Gumdrop being a princess?! **

**See you next time! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my Lovelies! A new update for the new year! I've had a bit of a brain fart with this story and my others. But that's over so i'll probably be updating this story more!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Adventure Time**

**Roberto: Thanks and Happy new year to you too!**

**YamiBlueBerry-chan: I'm so glad you like my story as much as you do! As for what happens next that will remain a secret. Super cute name BTW!**

**Enjoy! 3**

* * *

**Recap: **

_Suddenly, the door swung open. Bubblegum was standing in the doorway. "What the nuts is _  
_going on in here?!"_

_"B-Bubblegum?!" Drop said surprised to see her._

_"You know her, Drop?" Finn asked._

_"Put her down, Jake!" Bubblegum yelled. He looked surprised and put her down gently. Drop's dimension orb fell and rolled onto the floor. Before she could, Bubblegum grabbed up the orb._

_"Its been a while, hasn't it? Gumdrop."_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Gumdrop took a step back, 'Aw, Butter Britches! Why did this have to happen now?!' She complained in her mind.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself, Gumdrop?" Bubblegum said, her arms folded.

Gumdrop was feeling incredibly uncomfortable and didn't want to talk to Bubblegum. She grabbed Nyamo and escaped the situation by jumping out the window and running as fast as she could."Hey, wait!" Bubblegum yelled.

Finn chased after her, "Drop, wait!"

Gumdrop grabbed one of her dimension orbs, threw it in front of her, and jumped into a portal before Finn could catch her.

Finn's hand just almost touched the trim of Gumdrop's shirt, "Wait..." He found a small piece of paper on the ground where Gumdrop disappeared. It read, 'I'm sorry, Finn.'

"Finn!" Jake and Bubblegum rushed towards Finn. "She's gone again, huh?"

"Yeah..." Finn said. 'This isn't fair! Why does something always have to happen to ruin every crush I have!'

"She'll have to come back sometime." Bubblegum said.

"How do you know?" Finn asked, becoming hopeful.

"I have one of her orbs and I know she'll want it back." Bubblegum said, holding up one of Gumdrops dimension orbs.

"All I have to do is wait. So... How did you meet Gumdrop?" Bubblegum asked.

* * *

Gumdrop lied down on a yellow couch inside of a pink room. She sighed heavily, "Why does all this stupid stuff have to happen to me?" She suddenly thought about Finn causing her to blush then sigh again.

"Is something wrong?" a woman with the same color hair as Nyamo walked up to her and sat  
down

"Oh hi, Nyakia. I just saw my sister today." She said, not telling the woman everything.

"Oh? And did you say anything to her?" Nyakia asked.

Gumdrop sighed again, "I was in a situation that didn't really permit me to say anything to her. I panicked and ran away. Then again, I didn't actually want to talk to her."

"You have to talk to her sometime... What kind situation could you have been in that you couldn't talk to your own sister?" Nyakia asked.

"Well... I met this guy-" Before Gumdrop could finish her explanation, Nyakia got excited.

"A BOY?! What's his name?! Is he your age?! Does he have any brothers!? Does he like you?! Do you LIKE HIM!?" Gumdrop's head spun with all the question being asked at light speed.

"Calm down, Nyakia! His name is Finn. I think he's my age. The only brother I know of is a dog. I dont think he likes me. And... I guess I like him." Gumdrop answered, blushing at the last answer.

"This changes everything! You have to tell him!" Nyakia said.

"WHAT?! Your insane! I cant!" Gumdrop yelled.

"Sis, Drop? Why're are you guys yelling?" Nyamo walked into the room, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Nyamo. Gumdrop and I were having a girl to girl chat." Hearing that Nyamo ran out immediately.

"Your gonna tell him. Today." Nyakia said.

"No. Way. In. Glob World. And why today!?" Gumdrop said.

"Because I know you. If you dont do it today your going to procrastinate and never tell him." Nyakia said.

"What if he doesn't like me...?" Gumdrop asked.

"He's crazy if he doesn't like you. You're a cutie!" Nyakia replied, pinching her cheek.

"I have a treasure to summon." Gumdrop tried to get up, when Nyakia grabbed her from behind.

"You can do that later. Go confess your love to this Finn boy!" Nyakia wouldn't let go.

"C'mon, Nyakia! Let go of me! Wait... I never said I loved him!" Gumdrop Blushed pink.

"Whatever! You still have to go tell him." Nyakia was determined.

"Fine! Fine... I'll go tell him." Nyakia let go of Gumdrop. "Glob, your so flibbing pushy sometimes."

"You can say whatever you want about me... As long as you go tell that boy how you feel, that is. You'll thank me in the long run. Later!" Nyakia said, leaving the room.

"I didn't even get any advice pertaining to Bubblegum..." Gumdrop sighed once again, "Why does all this stupid stuff have to happen to me? Did I do something wrong, Glob?"

* * *

**Back at the tree house...**

"So that's what happened..." Bubblegum exclaimed. Finn and Jake told Bubblegum how they'd met Gumdrop and about the monsters she was fighting. She exited the tree house.

"Yeah, but. Why does Gumdrop not want to be a princess, anyway?" Jake asked, as he and Finn followed her out.

"She wanted to be an adventurer and I said 'no'. I wont be around forever and since Goliad was a failure, she's going to have to take over the kingdom one day. Whether she wants to or not." Bubblegum said.

"But that's not fair! She shouldn't have to take your place if she doesn't want to!" Finn said.

"That's just the way it is, Finn. You wouldn't understand. If you see her again tell me, okay?" Bubblegum flew away on her swan.

Jake looked up at Finn, "Are you okay, buddy?"

"No. I'm not everything was going fine before you grabbed Drop and Bubblegum came!" Finn yelled.

"I thought she might be a criminal of the Candy Kingdom! I just didn't want you to get hurt!" Jake tried to reason with Finn.

"She didn't even do anything to make it seem like she was a criminal from the Candy Kingdom or she would hurt me! Why cant I just like a girl? Why does something always happen to ruin every crush I have. First, Bubblegum, then Flame Princess, And now Drop!" he walked away from the house leaving Jake.

"Finn, wait!" Jake called, running after Finn.

Finn turned around to look at Jake, "Don't follow me, Jake!" He continued walking.

After about a half an hour of walking, Finn got tired and decided to sit at the trunk of a fallen tree in a forest. He hugged his knees and placed his head on his knees.

Suddenly, Gumdrop's popped out of a portal in front of Finn, "Finn!"

Finn's head flew up and a high pitch scream was heard from him. "Drop!?" He suddenly found himself being pulled into the portal.

* * *

**At the Candy Kingdom...**

"Moon Beasts, huh?" Bubblegum was researching the legends of the Moon Beast in her secret Library. She finally came across it in a dusty old book, "Here it is."

She read it out loud, _"The Moon Stones, Ancient objects guarded by the Moon Beasts of this and other worlds. When all of the stones are gathered the ultimate treasure is obtained by the person who gathered all the stones and a dark power shall..."_ She turned the page to see it completely blank.  
"Where's the rest of it?! I have to find out what else is supposed to happen before Gumdrop gets herself into something dangerous!"

* * *

Finn found himself standing beneath in an endless sky in front of Drop. "Drop where are we?" Finn asked.

"It's a dimension where there's nothing but the sky and the ground. No intelligent life lives  
here, so we're all alone." Drop said.

"W-Why?" Finn asked, blushing.

"I wanted to tell you that... I...I LIKE YOU!" Gumdrop yelled.

* * *

**And wham, blam, ka-bam! There's the long awaited confession. I was hoping I could write that soon! Well until next time, Lovelies!**


End file.
